Masaki
by Leon's Missing Jacket
Summary: A short drabble about a boy who is thrust into a new world due to a coma inducing accident. A different take on the beginning of Kingdom Hearts. Implied SoraKairi. Please Read and Review.


_A/N: Hello fellow readers and authors, and welcome to my little Kingdom Hearts one shot. Well maybe you could call this more of a drabble seeing how short it is. I wrote this about a month ago and decided to post it even though I don't expect it to get reviews. I love posting new stories, even though I haven't written anything new in about a month. Again, format is screwy so I apologize for the weirdness of the layout of this story._

_This story is sort of weird. I wrote it intending the story to be a dream like event, because, if you look at the summary, its supposed to be a little shot of Kingdom Hearts if it had been a result of a coma induced dream. Some of the events that happen in this one shot are not true to the game's storyline, but I'm the author and I can change it how I want to. It is Angst, and as you read you'll understand why, even though the story itself isn't sad, the reactions and events in the stories to the characters are. It also has implied Sora/Kairi. Gasp! Something I never write about, but decided I would set aside my values and give a try. So I hope you all enjoy._

Masaki was trapped in a dream. No, not a dream, a horrifying nightmare-a nightmare in which he could not escape. He did not remember how he came to be here, all he could remember was a bright flash of light, then a sharp pain.

In his nightmare he was alone, scared and lost among a world of treacherous perils and disturbing events. The fourteen-year-old boy had been ripped from his home and thrust into a city of bright neon lights. Here, there was no sun, just the stars to light his way. He ran down the streets, his sky-blue eyes searching for a familiar face, a person he might know to help him, but he found no one. He found that the people of that city were all warped into their own twisted version of reality. All around him luminescent yellow eyes followed the boy's footsteps. They watched him run and smiled to themselves, knowing he could not escape this dark paradise. Masaki felt the hope in his heart turn into despair. Surrounded by all this neon light he knew he had no allies to help him maintain his sanity. No friends to help him see the truth and the lies. No, his two dearest friends were gone, one swallowed by darkness and the other lost to his own heart.

He missed the ocean and the sand. He missed the salty smell that would drift in through his window at night, lulling him to sleep with good dreams. He missed his island, his friends' island, _their_ island, and how they would spend days at a time playing and chasing each other around. He missed the boyhood rivalries; he missed competing for the attention of the prettiest girl. Most of all he sorely missed watching the sunset with his friends, planning the new day's events and reminiscing the days that had already past.

Why had he been thrown into this new world of darkness and pain? Why was his destiny so black that he couldn't even see the sun one last time? The teen wept as his heart was filled with new pain at the possibility that he may never escape this fate, that he might be forever trapped in this swirling darkness.

Masaki stopped and stared in fear as a brown-haired man suddenly stepped into his path. The man watched as the teen quickly retreated into a corner, fearful of what this stranger might do to him. The boy cringed as the stranger lifted a hand and ran his fingers through his brown hair with a sigh. He once again fixed Masaki with his gaze and the fourteen year-old noticed the stunning shade of blue-green that was the man's eyes and the thin scar that ran between them. He briefly wondered where the man had gotten it.

"You're a little younger then most, I guess." The man remarked.

Masaki was confused as to what he meant and so stayed silent, cautiously watching for any sudden movement so he could run away. The stranger walked up to the teen and held out a pale hand. Masaki looked at the hand and then back up to study the man's blue-green eyes. The eyes showed nothing but a hollow understanding, and a tinge of sorrow.

"Well, come on." the stranger gestured for the boy to take his hand. "It's time for us to get going."

Masaki felt as though he could trust those eyes and so he reached out and grasped the man's hand. Together, they walked down the street and disappeared into the shadows.

The tip-tap of a woman's heels echoed soundly on the white floors. With a clipboard in hand she walked down the hallway, brushing past various people, carts, and trays until she reached a light blue door marked "301" at the far end. Without taking a second to knock, she opened the door and went inside, startling the two young teenagers who were sitting in the chairs off to one side. She nodded briefly to them and then settled her gaze on the bed in front of her. In the bed was the body of a young teenage boy, with cinnamon hair and pale skin. He had been in an accident and was now in a coma, and it was doubtful that he would ever wake up. The nurse picked up the medical chart and quickly read the name at the top of the sheet before scanning the rest of the information. The boy's name had been Sora Masaki.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the two teenagers, a young adolescent with shoulder-length silver hair get up and stand next to the bed. The silver-haired teen reached out and held the comatose boy's hand, tears falling down his face as he watched his best friend lie there in the bed. For a second, the nurse's cold mask almost fell as she felt a small amount of pity for him. His life was in shambles now, and he was probably wondering how he was going to survive without his best friend, if the fourteen-year-old didn't pull through.

The other teen, a pretty red headed girl, was trying to hold back tears as she gazed upon her boyfriend's face. She couldn't believe that he was here, in the hospital, clinging to life when only a few weeks before he had been smiling and laughing with the rest of his friends.

"Please God, please don't let him die. Please God, bring him back to me. Please, oh please…" She muttered under her breath in a continuous prayer.

The nurse sighed mentally and headed towards the door, pausing for only one more brief moment to make sure the IV still had enough fluid, before she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

'Some things in life really aren't fair.' She mused to herself. 'Those poor kids, they come here day after day to see their friend lie there, hoping and wishing for him to wake up, which might never happen. Their lives are forever altered; nothing will ever be the same for them…'

_Well I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Also, yes, I did not refer to Riku and Kairi by their names, because, it was the nurse's point of view and she doesn't necessarily know who they are. I also did not refer to Sora by his first name till the end. I did this for a reason. Because I can, and it makes it seem more mysterious, even though we all know its him. Also, yes, Leon is the "mysterious brown haired man," that Sora encounters._

_Thank you for reading. See you next time!_

_-Leon's Missing Jacket._


End file.
